


At First Sight

by AletheiaFelinea



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011)
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Multi, Surprise Ending, Surprise Pairing, Suspense, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AletheiaFelinea/pseuds/AletheiaFelinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Sparrow never was a man for self-restraint...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012 for a prompt 'love' on LJ-comm 'blackpearlsails', and for the first time posted [here](http://aletheiafelinea.livejournal.com/31903.html). Betaed by triskellion (LJ).  
>  **Disclaimer:** Disney's, last I checked. *sigh*

Golden curves arch seductively, promising sweet ecstasy. He eyes them hungrily, his mouth watering… But what of the other beauty, lounged snugly on the white, soft bedding? Far from golden hues, but the smile so red, the skin so smooth…

Ah well, Jack Sparrow never was a man for self-restraint. He’ll have them both, he decides - the cream puff _and_ the strawberry.


End file.
